haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Concept
is the two hundred and eightieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 52nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Riseki finally redeems himself as he scores a service ace. Inarizaki turns up the heat while Karasuno finds themself struggling to maintain their lead. Ōmimi eventually blocks Tanaka's inner cross, allowing Inarizaki to overtake Karasuno's score. As the momentum continue to build for Inarizaki, the Miya brothers pull off a minus tempo quick strike inverse version with spiker Osamu tossing to setter Atsumu. Plot As Atsumu talks about what it means to be a setter, Riseki grows ashamed of how non-dedicated he was to volleyball compared to his teammates. Just as he doubts his chances to appear on the court again, Coach Kurosu tells him that even the best player in the world will be quickly overtaken if he never expand his skills. The current Inarizaki is not even the best in all of Japan. All the more reason why the team should not dwell on their glory days; instead they should rise to the challenges of the present. In the next rotation, Riseki is subbed in as a pinch server in place of Suna. Riseki executes a sevice ace and immediately redeems himself in front of the Inarizaki supporters. His second serve is received by Tanaka, but Aran immediately spikes the ball down when the ball flies over the net. With this last point, Inarizaki now ties with Karasuno at 11-11. Daichi receives Riseki's third serve solidly, allowing Kageyama to toss to Tsukishima who earns back a point with his spike. This puts an end to Riseki's serving momentum, and he is subbed out. Afterwards, Asahi steps up to serve but hits it out of bounds after attempting to put in 100% of his power. Osamu is the next to serve and Azumane receives it. Kageyama follows up and tosses the ball to Tanaka, who plans to spike a inner cross to evade the blockers. However, Ōmimi quickly figure out Tanaka's intention and shuts down the incoming spike, while calling Tanaka a water-downed version of Bokuto. With Inarizaki reaching the halfway 13 points, a court change takes place. During this time, Anabara, Kyotani and Yahaba are seen to be watching the match. Anabara states that Inarizaki has skilled individual players but there are moments of instability and times when they don't synergise so well. However, Inarizaki is plentiful strong to be known as the Nation's second best team. It would spell trouble for Karasuno if Inarizaki holds on to their current momentum. While Osamu serves again, Atsumu mentally questions whether the Inarizaki team is second or third best but ultimately disregards that because they should only focus on 'today'. When Atsumu makes the first touch off of Kageyama's spike, Osamu unexpectedly tosses the minus-tempo quick to Atsumu, who successfully scores. The Miya twins successfully pulls off the minus-tempo quick inverse version, widening the lead as well destroying Karasuno's morale. Appearances * Keishin Ukai * Ittetsu Takeda * Kiyoko Shimizu * Hitoka Yachi * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Asahi Azumane * Yū Nishinoya * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Tobio Kageyama * Shōyō Hinata * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Tarou Oomi * Norimune Kurosu * Shinsuke Kita * Ren Ōmimi * Aran Ojiro * Hitoshi Ginjima * Rintarō Suna * Atsumu Miya * Osamu Miya * Yūto Kosaku * Heisuke Riseki * Michinari Akagi * Tetsurō Kuroo * Kenma Kozume * Shigeru Yahaba * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Akira Kunimi * Kentarō Kyōtani * Kōtarō Bokuto (mentioned only) * Takaaki Anabara * Suguru Daishō * Saeko Tanaka * Yūsuke Takinoue * Mika Yamaka * Makoto Shimada * Yokoyama Shizuyasu Chapter Notes Character revelations Trivia * Inarizaki (current team) is the second-best team in all of Japan. * Inarizaki's official banner reads "思い出 なんか いらん" which translates to "We don't need (things like) memories. * There's an error in this chapter in which Osamu is seen blocking right after he serves. It can be assumed that it's suppose to be Atsumu blocking instead. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki Category:Volume 32